A stroller is a collapsible carriage designed to function as a wheeled chair for seating a small child (which may also lay), the stroller being pushable. An infant seated or laying in a stroller may be compelled to stay therein for a prolonged period, such as when the stroller is being propelled by the infant's parent who is on a shopping expedition.
A child sitting or laying in a stroller for more than a few minutes cannot be expected to sit quietly, for the child has a need to play. By nature, a child has an urge to play, for play is essential to the child's development. It is through play that a child acquires elementary skills.
To gratify a child's need to play in a stroller, it is known to provide for this purpose a crossbar attachment, to which some play pieces are attached which are accessible to the child seated in the stroller. Thus as the stroller is being pushed, the child may then manipulate or otherwise play with the play pieces. But the child cannot throw a play piece out of the stroller, for it is linked to the crossbar.
A stroller attachment cannot be permanently installed, for the attachment is intended for occasional use and therefore must be attachable to and detachable from the stroller, also for attaching to another child accommodating device, e.g. crib, etc. There are known strollers provided with such attachments, e.g. those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,610, U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,682 or U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,861. One drawback of existing attachments is that they are difficult to couple and decouple from the stroller. Another drawback is that the attachment does not provide a stable support for the pieces supported therefrom. And with existing attachments it is not possible to easily replace the play pieces linked thereto with other play pieces. Even more so, when the stroller is collapsed, it is necessary to remove the attachment and then reinstall it. To maintain a child's interest in a stroller attachment, it is desirable when the child has become overly familiar with the original play pieces, to replace them with play pieces having a different character and thereby renew the child's interest in the toy.